the_sims_3_exchangefandomcom-20200215-history
Hollowness:Clockwork Legacy/Toddlers
:See also Clockwork Legacy. :See also Clockwork Legacy/Teens. Bio The Clockwork family is and always has been a line of inventors, architects, artists and explorers; since the age of steam and industry. Mordekia Clockwork married Audrey Gear and they had two children Jerath and Sen. Audrey's sister Sara had a son Sebastian out of wedlock and moved in with the Clockwork Family. Details This Legacy save of this household with some inventory, skills, etc. have been accumulated. Some of the notable information will be mentioned. Household Members *Mordekia Clockwork (Asian Culture Hidden Trait, Inventor) *Audrey Clockwork *Sen Clockwork (Asian Culture Hidden Trait, Toddler) *Jerath Clockwork (Asian Culture Hidden Trait, Toddler) *Sara Gear (Scientist) *Sebastian Gear (Toddler) Gallery Hollowness-CLToddler (1).jpg Hollowness-CLToddler (2).jpg Hollowness-CLToddler (3).jpg Suggested Goals and Challenges If you decide to play this Legacy in the Legacy Home through here are some suggestions. *Hire a Maid and Butler. *Lock: Kitchen (Allowing only Audrey Clockwork), Greenhouse/Garden Area- all three floors (Allowing only Household), Garage Area (Allowing only Mordekia and Sen), Sauna (Excluding Pets), Ballet Studio (Allowing only Audrey and Sen) and both Master Bedrooms (Allowing only Household) to minimize a bed error caused by NPCs. *Assign Mordekia and Audrey to Asian inspired Master Bedroom. *Make all Fireplaces fireproof. *When the children grow up add additional members to household (ei. I have Sara Gear or Mordekia die before they go to University and add 1-2 Sims to go to University with like: Montgomery Bevel, Nausica Escher, Adrian Cogs, etc.) *Place Urns in the Family Crypt on the Legacy Lot. *Have a funeral for every death. *Reset WA Tombs for Sen after Mordekia completes. *Get Pets. *Master the following Skills: Inventing, Handiness and Martial Arts. *Lifetime Rewards: No Bills Ever, Collection Helper and Time Remote Control. *Reach level 10 in the Inventing Career. *Complete all WA Tombs on your own. *Make all the Skull Cut Gems. *Die From Mummy's Curse. *Personal Inventory: Umbrella (Glow Upgrade), Collection Helper and Time Remote Control. *Master the following Skills: Cooking, Painting and Nectar Making. *Lifetime Rewards: Born to Cook, Extra Creative and Speedy Cleaner. *Remain Unemployed till the Children are Teens or Young Adults. *She should be helping raise children, cleaning house (areas NPCs cant go) and do the cooking. *Follow the Art Appraiser Career. *Stockpile Jams and Nectars. *Personal Inventory: Parasol, Umbrella, Sketchbook, Street Art Kit and Violin. *Master the following Skills: Science, Logic and Gardening. *Lifetime Rewards: Super Green Thumb. *Reach level 10 in the Science Career. *Provide through Gardening the Fruit needed for Jams and Nectars. (this tends to be my try hard/main sim, that I eventually make immortal, feel free to do less this Sim) *Master the following Skills: Inventing, Handiness, Sculpting, Painting, Alchemy, Street Art and Martial Arts. *Reach level 10 in the Inventing Career. *Lifetime Rewards: Age Freeze Potion (and use), Artisan Crafter, Efficient Inventor, Extra Creative, Learned Relic Hunter *Reach level 10 in the Inventing Career. *Have your Imaginary Friend come to life. *Join Ballet. *Join Art Club. *Join Shop Club. *Excel in School. *Get a Fine Arts and Technology Degree. *Complete all WA Tombs on your own. *Go to the future. *Personal Inventory: Sketchbook, Street Art Kit, Death Flower, Umbrella (Glow Upgrade) and Violin. Collection Helper and Time Remote Control (inherited from Mordekia) *Master the following Skills: Science, Logic and Gardening. *Lifetime Rewards: Super Green Thumb. *Join Debate Club. *Join Study Club. *Excel in School. *Get a Science and Medicine Degree. *Turn a Sim into a PlantSim. *Master the following Skills: Athletic. *Lifetime Rewards: Above Reproach, Master of Seduction and Stone Hearted. *Join Sports Club. *Help collect Gems and Scraps with a Miner, etc. *Gain the Casanova reputation. *Throw parties often. Creator's Notes *Includes skills, jobs and inventory. *Traits of some sims may differ from Clockwork Legacy and Clockwork Legacy/Teens. While playing this Legacy some traits where changed for some Sims. *Legacy home made for Household: Clockwork Manor MH / Clockwork Manor MV. *Additional builds for this Household: The Old Foundry MH / The Old Foundry MV and Clockwork Widgets and Workshop. *The Asian Culture Hidden Trait, if you change life time wish or traits in CAS you will lose it, so change traits via in game cheats (change as much as you can this way if you can), do lifetime wish points for changing life time wish but clothing and appearance can be changed in CAS without losing the hidden trait. Category:Steampunk